


Lanakila (Victory)

by Onlymystory



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Moving Away, Pining, grace is a devious little meddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is the number one person in Danny's life, so when he loses the custody hearing, he knows he's leaving the second most important. He maybe doesn't react to the news in the healthiest of ways, but there's a surprising force in his corner. Turns out his daughter picked up a few sneaky tricks from the people around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* I’m new to this fandom (thanks netflix for S1-4!) but I’ve fallen pretty quickly in love with McDanno. It’s not surprising, I have a thing for assholes who show their love by bickering. Anyway, along with binge watching, I’ve started reading a lot of McDanno fic and one of the tropes/styles I’ve caught a lot of has involved either Steve or Danny (usually Danny) leaving Hawai’i and the other following to profess their love. And then from the show I sort of love Grace and I really love that she’s awesome but not the usual precocious tv child. So I started thinking, what if the whole one leaving and both pining thing still happened, but with a little more angsty nonsense from our boys and a great deal more meddling from Grace? Thus this was born. 
> 
> PS: I approached custody arrangements with the same sort of wave at it as it passes by mentality that Steve gives police procedure on the show.

To say Danny knows what he does is an asshole move is putting it mildly. He doesn’t have an excuse for it, not really. One minute he was more or less happy, bitching to himself about needing to find a decent apartment because even if he wouldn’t give Steve the satisfaction, the man was right about it being a dump. His plans included picking up burgers and meeting Steve at his house for dinner and a couple beers, unwinding after yet another long day. And then the phone rang.

Despite the fact that he kept trying to convince himself the custody judge could side with Rachel, its pretty obvious how much of his heart thought he had a chance. He thinks he might break knowing that he has to leave Hawai’i, that he has to leave Steve, and when the hell that happened Danny couldn’t tell you.

Because the thing is that of course he’s leaving. It’s Grace, his baby girl, and where she goes he goes. He only gets so much time with her anyway, one of the few things he’ll probably never forgive Rachel for, and he’s not losing his occasional weekend and one day a week.

Still, Danny takes a moment to sit in his car outside Steve’s house and let himself be angry. Angry at the judges who keep letting Rachel be in charge of his daughter’s life and only her. Angry at Rachel for thinking only in terms of what’s best career wise for her and Stan, rather than considering that maybe its not so easy for Danny to just up and follow all the time or that maybe Grace would like to settle in somewhere, make some close friends. He’s angry at himself too, for not being able to make their marriage work as though that might have stopped this, at himself for having hope.

And so when Steve opens the door to his knock--more of a beating on the door if Danny’s honest--and looks so perfectly Steve, in his cargo shorts and dark v-neck, smiling at Danny as if just the sight of him makes Steve’s entire night...well, Danny’s only human on his best days. Tonight he’s a little less than that.

So he sort of lunges at Steve, makes fists around Steve’s shirt and tugs him down to him as he surges up and kisses Steve hard, like he’ll find something to anchor him in Steve’s touch.

It’s a sign of just how long they’ve been dancing around these feelings that Steve doesn’t question. He doesn’t even seem to notice the bugfuck crazy look in Danny’s eyes, a look Danny only gets in regards to Grace, a fact Steve knows. He just kisses Danny back, hands sliding down to grope at Danny’s ass as he pulls him inside. Danny can taste the Longboard on Steve’s tongue, the hint of salty seawater from where he must have taken a swim earlier, and that scent of Ivory soap in Steve’s skin. He sort of moans into Steve’s mouth, because this...this is exactly what he needs right now.

Danny lets Steve pull him back towards the bedroom, lets Steve tug at his tie as he follows him down onto the bed and for the next while, all the other misery weighing on him slips away under Steve’s touch.

~

In the morning there’s a text on Danny’s phone reminding him that Rachel and Stan are moving with Grace on Friday, just four days away, and how far behind them will be. He hates that his momentary glow of waking up naked in Steve’s bed is ruined by the reminder that Rachel just assumed she’d win and that he’d follow, as though there’s no reason he might want to stay.

The biggest reason appears in the doorway, holding a tray with fruit and what is probably some sort of whole-grain hot cereal concoction that only Steve could think tastes good, but there’s also coffee, which Steve rarely drinks, and there’s a pang in Danny’s stomach as he considers how much this is going to hurt both of them.

“I have to go,” he says, instead of thanks for breakfast or good morning or any of the normal things people say when they wake up in bed with the person they’ve been pining for.

“Yeah me too,” returns Steve. “It’s Monday and we work at the same place. You can still eat breakfast.”

His tone is that of fond nagging, sounding more like Danny than Steve, and Danny lets out a ragged choking sound at the thought of never getting this again. “No, Steve, listen. I lost the custody hearing. Rachel’s moving Grace this weekend to Seattle and I’m following as soon as the transfer paperwork can go through.”

The hurt puppy look on Steve’s face nearly breaks Danny, but he powers through. “I don’t want to leave...god, I really don’t, but I have to. It’s Grace.”

“Of course,” mutters Steve and then he stops mid-sentence. “When did you find out?”

“L--last night,” says Danny, ducking his head because it turns out he is a bit of a coward and has no idea how to face Steve anymore.

There’s silence for a long moment, then there’s a rattle of dishes and solid thunk of the breakfast tray hitting the dresser and Danny can’t not know what Steve’s thinking anymore.

“I think you need to leave,” says Steve quietly, his voice something Danny can’t make out.

“Babe,” protests Danny. They can’t leave things unsettled between them. He knows he should have told Steve last night, been honest with him, but all he’d been thinking was that he needed the other most important person in his life and he hadn’t wanted to pretend what his feelings towards Steve really were.

“Get out,” says Steve again and this time Danny knows that voice. That’s the voice Steve reserves for people who hurt children or for the sort of higher-ups who view one death as an acceptable loss and multiple as a statistic. His face is cold and unyielding and it’s a combination Danny never thought he’d be on the receiving end of. Its what gets Danny to finally realize just what he’s done, the way he implied certain things, insinuated certain promises with his actions last night and that he’s doing to Steve what Steve’s long convinced himself everyone does...leave.

He makes one last effort, reaching pleading hands at Steve, who does an about face and marches out of the room. The sound of the back door slamming tells Danny he’s alone and for the first time since his divorce, Danny feels his heart breaking.

~

Four months later, its safe to say Danny is miserable. For all his bitching about the Hawai’i sunshine, he’d obviously gotten used to it because the overcast skies of Seattle aren’t helping his mood at all. They moved in September too, just before the rainy season started, so Danny’s spent the last several months being wet, tired of constantly running uphill, and hating the way the sun sets at 3 in the afternoon, and generally bitching about everything.

Seattle’s expensive like Hawai’i and it would be nice if just once Rachel and Stan could pick a place that doesn’t make him go broke on a cop’s salary.

Grace isn’t happy either. She’s only 11 and yet she keeps showing up on Danny’s days with what is clearly too much makeup and a sullen attitude. In Danny’s mind, any makeup is too much for his little girl but he tried to be understanding and snapped a covert picture to show his partner at the station, and even she agreed it seemed a little dark and excessive.

He can’t stop thinking about Steve.

Steve. Who hasn’t called or emailed or done anything but walk out of the office whenever Danny skypes them in hopes of surprising Steve and forcing him into a conversation. Chin always just shakes his head sadly and Kono yells at him once, telling him how much he fucked up, before assuring him that she still loves him and they all miss him.

Danny thinks about Steve when he’s sitting on the bus to work--because Seattle streets in the winter aren’t all that conducive to a sports car--and he thinks about Steve at his desk when Sarah follows protocol on a case and he thinks about him when its late at night and he’s in bed with a hand wrapped around his dick and tears in his eyes.

~

In January, a week before Grace goes back to school after Christmas break, Rachel announces that Seattle isn’t working like they’d hoped and that Austin, Texas seems like a better fit.

Danny swallows back his rage, puts his paperwork in to transfer again and tries to convince Grace that the land of barbeque and breakfast tacos might not be so bad.

Grace glares at him and gives him the silent treatment until he drops her off at Rachel and Stan’s and he can hear her yelling at Rachel from the street.

He’s both vindictively glad that Rachel is bearing more of the brunt of this, while wishing he had his sweet little girl back, the one who gave hugs freely and defended the bullied and thought swimming with the dolphins was the best way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

And for a few moments, curled up in the corner of the bathroom, he wonders if its worth it.

~

Austin is better. Rachel’s been working with Stan in the real estate game for a while and their work takes them into more of the suburbs. Danny gets a place near Grace’s private school and by default, ends up having Grace in the afternoons until Rachel gets back into town to pick her up. It means he does a lot of Saturdays full of paperwork in order to get out of his shifts early, but Danny refuses to complain about a department that works with him to give him time with his kid.

The extra time with Grace seems to help too, as she thaws out and starts acting like the little girl he’d lost for a while.

The last time they have a fight on the level they were having them regularly in Seattle is a few days before Steve calls. He’d gotten stuck in traffic, so Grace walks to his apartment and waits, and she has the sort of look in her eyes when he arrives like the time she found a dying bird and couldn’t resuscitate it.

“What’s wrong, monkey?”

“Danno,” asks Grace, with those eyes he can’t refuse, “why didn’t you stay in Hawai’i with Steve?”

Danny takes a deep breath, sits down beside his daughter, preparing to give the lie he keeps telling himself. “I couldn’t stay, Gracie. Not with you here. Besides, Steve is good. He’s got Five-0 and Kono and Chin and even Katherine’s probably made it back by now.”

Grace gives him a reproachful look and presses play on the answering machine. The answering machine that never gets a call, even though Danny deliberately uses the same number in every city. After the first couple kidnappings, he’d figured having a dedicated landline would be useful, since he wasn’t interested in missing a ransom call because his battery died.

Steve’s voice comes through, rough and broken. “Danny? Danny, I miss you. I don’t...I don’t understand...why’d you leave me, Danno? Why’d you leave?” There’s the sound of choked crying, then fumbling, and then the machine beeps and the message is over.

Danny buries his head in his hands and lets out a fresh round of tears, because he’s never bought into the idea that tears weren’t manly and fuck, he misses Steve so much.

Grace rubs his back for a long time, whispering words he can’t make out in a comforting tone, until he shudders and looks up. His daughter hands him a tissue, looking at him gravely. “You could have stayed. We could have stayed.”

“I wanted to,” admits Danny. “But your mom won the custody battle and where you go, I go monkey. No matter how much I lo...how I feel about Steve.”

There’s a long moment of silence before Grace leans her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you’re sad, Danno.”

“Me too,” he whispers. “Me too.”

~

He tries calling Steve a few times, with no results, and both Kono and Chin won’t tell him anything anymore. He understands. Their first loyalty is to Steve, to the guy who’s there, and while they aren’t cutting him out, they aren’t going to betray Steve either.

Grace is preoccupied with something, insisting on being the one to get the mail everyday--something about using her allowance to order a surprise and seeing the package will give it away--and staying after school more often for some dance group.

She asks permission to spend the weekend at a girlfriend’s house, someone whose mother Rachel apparently met at a PTA meeting. Danny naturally does a background check on both parents but has to admit he can’t find any reason to deny it, so he drops Grace off at school that day with an extra duffel bag of weekend gear. It seems like a lot of stuff for just a couple days but he learned a long time ago not to question a woman’s packing choices.

He’s expecting a call from Grace that afternoon to say she’s arrived, so its a shock when he answers his phone without looking, saying “Hey monkey, how’s the sleepover?” and is greeted with the angry voice of Steve McGarrett, saying “Why the hell is Grace at my door telling me she’s moving in, what the fuck is going on with you?!”

Danny bolts up from lounging on the couch, knocking over his lukewarm beer bottle without caring in the slightest. “Okay you must be insane, McGarrett, because my daughter is at a sleepover with her friend Alison. I would know if my not even twelve year old daughter got on a plane and flew to fucking Hawaii!!”

“Hi Danno,” comes Grace’s voice from the background and nope, nope, just a thousand times nope.

“Oh sweet jesus, my baby girl flew to Hawaii,” says Danny as he sinks back into the couch.

“This is what I’m saying,” snaps Steve. There’s a muffled noise from Grace, then the echo of Steve talking to her comes through the phone. “Yes, I’m happy to see you, Gracie. I just wasn’t expecting you and it sounds like your parents weren’t either. So I’m a little confused. Here, why don’t you grab a juice from the fridge and go out to the backyard while I talk to Danno.”

Even in the midst of Danny’s confusion, rage, and feeling of being utterly lost, his heart warms at the sound of his nickname on Steve’s lips. “Steve, I promise you, I have no idea what’s going on,” he says. “Can Grace stay with you for tonight, I’ll hop on a redeye and be there first thing in the morning and we’ll sort out what made my daughter think she could just go off on a visit to Hawaii without permission.”

“Danny, you don’t understand, Grace has custody paperwork with her, labeling me as her legal guardian.”

Danny could have sworn he was on full alert ten seconds ago so he thinks this what trying to focus while on speed must feel like. “I’m sorry, Steve, it sounds like you just said that somehow, without my knowing it, I lost what remaining custody of my daughter I had left to you. And that just doesn’t happen.”

Steve growls at him. “I’m aware of that, but these documents look pretty fucking legal so how about you get on that plane a little faster.”

He starts throwing things into a suitcase, trying to make sure he gets all essentials--not hard since he’s stopped collecting too many personal items thanks to Rachel and Stan--and oh shit Rachel. “Steve, I’ll be on the first flight I can get and I’ll text you with the flight info, just please take care of my baby girl until I get there.”

“Danny,” says Steve in a softer tone. “I’m always going to take care of Gracie. Promise.”

Danny breathes a sigh of momentary relief before saying goodbye and calling Rachel. There’s a lot of yelling, none of which Danny takes very well because he’s just as blindsided by this plus Grace lives with Rachel and Stan so surely they should’ve realized something was up a lot sooner than him.

Rachel finally snaps that she’ll get on a redeye as well and meet him in Hawai’i and then Danny’s left to finish packing his suitcase, call the airlines, and break a few speeding laws on the way to the airport.

~

Thankfully, Starbucks is open when they arrive at 5am, and both he and Rachel fuel up on coffee and breakfast sandwiches while waiting for Chin to pick them up. They’ve gotten into it a couple times already, but there’s only so far the fight can go when neither one has any idea what is actually going on.

Chin makes a couple of turns that clue Danny into their direction--that of Five-0 headquarters, so he speaks up. “Shouldn’t we be going to Steve’s?”

Chin shakes his head. “Grace insisted she needed visual aids with her announcement and that the offices would suit her needs perfectly. I’m starting to think she has a lot of terrible influences in her life.”

Both Danny and Rachel huff at that, glaring at the other, and settling in. There’s very little traffic so it only takes about 20 minutes to arrive and then they’re both fighting their way to reach Grace first.

Danny takes a deep breath to calm himself, not wanting to yell too harshly at his daughter. “Grace Williams, what in the world were you thinking?”

Grace gets a steely look on her face, the sort she absolutely got from Rachel, though the stubbornness in her eyes is all him, and moves to stand in front of Kono’s computer board. She waves a hand for them to stand to the sides and throws up a picture of a report card on the screen in front of them. “This is my report card while we lived in Hawaii. As you can see, it shows all As and one B+ in math. On the right, it shows my grades from previous semesters, also mostly As and a few Bs.”

“Okay, Grace, what does this have to do…” begins Rachel, stopping when Grace holds up a hand in silence.

She swipes a few new images up to the screens. “These are my grades in Seattle and Austin. A couple Bs, mostly Cs, and by the way, I’m failing math. Clearly, moving around is not good for my education.” Grace puts her hands on her hips in a way that should not be as endearing as it is and Danny tries to maintain the image of disappointed parent. Even though he agrees with Grace’s assessment, he doesn’t have the right to do much about it. “I liked Hawai’i,” continues Grace. “I made friends here and I learned lots of new things and was very happy. No one asked me who I wanted to live with.”

“Grace,” protests Rachel.

“I love you mommy, I do. But you made Danno move to Hawai’i because you got to be with Stan. ‘Cause you love Stan. It wasn’t fair to make Danno move again.”

Rachel frowns. “Its a little different, sweetheart.”

Grace shakes her head. “No it’s not. Danno loves Steve and Steve loves Danno but Danno loves me more so he had to go. That’s not fair.”

There are a few baffled looks between three of them, wondering how Grace picked up on so much. Kono and Chin are just smirking on the sidelines, as per usual.

“I still don’t understand how we got here,” says Danny.

“I asked one of the girl’s at school whose parents are getting a divorce who the lawyer was. You can get eman--emanci--”

“Emancipation?” offers Steve in a weak voice.

Grace beams at him. “Yeah. But the lawyer said that probably wouldn’t work because I was too young to live by myself. So I said what if I lived with my,” she mumbles a bit, but Danno can still make out the “uncle” Grace puts before “Steve.”

“Grace!”

Rachel looks as confused as Danny feels. “How did we not know about this? A court would have to give us notice about any sort of custody or guardianship hearing.”

It clicks for Danny at the same time something apparently does for Steve. “Rachel, did Grace tell you to let her check the mail awhile ago because of a surprise?”

She nods. “Yes, why? Oh. You mean...Grace, did you deliberately hide our notices to appear in court?”

Grace nods, looking completely unrepentant. “Yep. You wouldn’t have listened otherwise.”

“And that wanting a Navy Seal’s autograph for show and tell?” asks Steve.

“Daddy always said forging was a smart man’s game.”

Danny looks at her aghast. “I didn’t mean you should take it up!”

“Do you not want me, Uncle Steve?” asks Grace, her upper lip quivering, and its a trick she’s pulled a million times but only a handful with Steve so naturally he falls for it, dropping to his knees and hugging her to him.

“Of course I want you, Gracie. This just wasn’t the best way to do this.”

Grace smirks at her parents over Steve’s shoulder, putting a sniffle in her voice. “I just wanted to come home.”

Danny is amazed at the deviousness of his daughter, Rachel looks as lost as can be, and Kono and Chin look about two seconds from collapsing in laughter. Typical.

“You realize you’re grounded until you’re thirty,” says Danno.

Grace shrugs. “I have to be grounded here. Legally.”

Rachel gives Danny a look and he follows her into one of the offices where they talk in low voices. “Steve McGarrett is a good man, but he does not get to raise my daughter.”

“Well I agree,” returns Danny. “Grace is ours first. But…”

“But what?!” asks Rachel incredulously.

“But Grace managed to sneak around us and get custody taken away, that’s how miserable she was,” notes Danny. “So maybe we should meet her halfway. I really don’t want the next call to be finding out she got a fake ID and joined the Marines.”

“What happened to hating the islands?”

Danny’s gaze inadvertently goes to Steve, who’s watching them with a guarded but hopeful expression and Rachel sighs. “Never mind, I understand completely. I tell you what. If you get all that sorted out,” and she waves a hand in Steve’s general direction, “I’ll convince Stan that moving back to Hawai’i until Grace graduates is in our best interest.”

Danny nods eagerly, barely able to comprehend that he isn’t just going to see Steve long enough to take his daughter back to Austin, but that he’s home and he’s staying.

Rachel exits the room first. “Alright Grace, you and I are going to find a hotel,” she says, holding up a finger in warning. “We’re not leaving Hawai’i. Danno and Steve need to talk so we are getting a place to stay for a few weeks while Stan and I figure out moving back. You are not, however, moving in with Steve.”

“You’re staying?” breathes Steve.

“It would appear that way,” answers Danno. He strides across the room in a few quick steps, not caring a bit for their audience, and wraps his hands around Steve’s neck. “I’m staying,” he whispers and tugs Steve down for a kiss almost a year in the making.

“Lanakila,” whispers Grace and high-fives Kono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is porn. But then I realized that Danny's been up for probably like 30 hours by now and would be exhausted and if I kept going, he'd probably fall asleep while Steve was fucking him and that's just depressing for everyone. (Unless they've prenegotiated somnophilia activities).  
> Anyway, then I imagined them sleeping and waking up again with Steve repeating the whole breakfast in bed thing and Danny being like "so I don't have a home and I'm pretty much broke so I'm moving in" and Steve's all adorable and domestic about it and I was like that'd be so cute and then they can have fantastic sex as the sun sets, then fade into domestic bliss drinking longboards overlooking the water.  
> Which essentially boils down to you are all getting a third chapter.

The drive back to Steve’s is what Danny imagines torture must be like. Okay so having been tortured, he’s exaggerating slightly, but it still isn’t anything he wants to relive.

Steve makes him talk.

About feelings.

Which is supremely unfair because Danny’s always assumed he’d be the one to initiate such a conversation and even though he gets Steve to agree to some of the same terms, Steve’s issues with Danny not communicating until after the fact or not being open and honest are accurate, so he can barely even fuss at Steve for doing the same thing.

That’s not to say he doesn’t fuss at Steve. He just can’t be quite as righteous about it this time.

Its not helping at all that Steve is insisting on discussing their issues and having a define the relationship talk while Steve’s free hand keeps alternating between gently rubbing and sliding up Danny’s thigh. Not even fair.

Besides, how much definition do they need? He’s Steve’s and Steve is his, no matter how far apart they are. They’ve literally torn the world apart for each other at one point or another.

When Steve finally parks his truck in his driveway, Danny breathes a sigh of relief, that he can stop with the damn teasing. “Stay,” commands Steve, exiting the truck and walking around to Danny’s side.

“Stay? Stay!” yells Danny. He’s not a dog. “I’m not a dog!” he insists as Steve opens his door. “Let me explain something to you, McGarrett, you can’t just go around giving commands and expecting me to...mmmmph!”

Steve cuts him off abruptly by bringing their lips together. The memory of that night so long ago has faded for Danny, faded enough that he knows its more of his imagination recreating those kisses than the reality. In his fantasies, Steve kisses hard and fast and passionate, much like the way he goes after criminals.

The real thing--and maybe, thinks Danny, just maybe this is the real thing, more than that first time since it wasn’t honest and open between them then--is so much better. Steve is still a goddamn tease, but its so so good. He presses his lips to Danny’s and nips at the bottom one, biting and soothing without ever giving Danny more. Danny lets out an involuntary moan and his hands make begging motions against Steve’s shoulders and its only then that Steve flicks his tongue at the seam of Danny’s lips.

He seems to expect entrance more than he asks for it and for a long moment Danny’s lost in the feel of Steve, hot and wet and torturously teasing. Danny’s half-hard already and he’s pretty sure a few more minutes and he’ll be trying to hump Steve’s leg like he’s sixteen all over again. And then Steve pulls away, licks his lips with that Cheshire cat grin of his, and says “See you inside.”

Danny wishes he could say he made a dignified walk to the house, following Steve, and then was cool and casual about what happens next but that would make him a liar.

He nearly trips up the walkway trying to catch up to Steve and lets out some sort of embarrassing cross between a squeak and a groan at the sight of Steve already shirtless and toeing off his shoes in the entry.

Danny doesn’t even care that he’s still fully dressed, that his cock is straining against his pants or that there’s a bed just a few yards away. He’s got his hands pressed against Steve’s chest, surging in for another kiss and pushing Steve up against the wall, his lips insistent, tongue probing and letting his hands map out every inch he can reach of Steve’s skin. It’s not enough, may never be enough, and it seems like only a few seconds later that Danny’s sinking to his knees. He flicks open the waistband of Steve’s pants, unzips enough to tug his pants & briefs to his ankles and Danny can’t even pretend his mouth doesn’t water at the sight of Steve’s cock. Danny already knows his is thicker, though Steve’s is longer, and for his immediate purposes, that works fine for Danny.

He leans in for a tentative taste--they never managed this last time, he was too desperate--and now he intends to take his time. In Danny’s experience, most dicks tend to taste fairly similar but down here is the salty seawater and bar soap smell that he associates with Steve and he lets his fingers tease at Steve’s balls while he breathes it in.

There’s this lingering fear that this will be all he gets, that Rachel will change her mind and take Grace anyway or Steve will realize he wasn’t worth waiting for or that in some way Danny can’t see yet, he’ll mess it all up. But right now Steve is making these choked little whimpering noises above him and clearly trying not to move too roughly and so Danny licks at the precome, savoring the taste of Steve again, and looks up to catch Steve’s eyes. They’re dark with lust and promise and Danny’s sure his look the same.

“Danno,” begs Steve. “Danno, please.”

And Danny’s not cruel enough or controlled enough to wait anymore. He wraps his mouth around Steve, taking him in as far as he can and then moving back, his tongue and hands working with him, holding Steve firm even as the man keeps involuntarily bucking up against him.

Danny’s not opposed to Steve fucking his face by any means, just not now, not when he wants to savor this, and so he holds Steve steady until he can tell his fingers are digging bruises in Steve’s thighs and Steve’s resorted to little twitches.

There’s a brief tug at Danny’s hair and Danny just shakes his head the slightest bit, then scrapes the edge of his teeth and a moment later Steve shudders and comes in Danny’s mouth.

He swallows, giving a satisfied lick over his lips as he looks up again and Steve drags him up to his feet. Danny falls eagerly into the kiss, his fingers grabbing hold in Steve’s hair--he’s very glad Steve started growing it out again. Danny can feel Steve’s hands working at his belt, rough fingers slipping inside his pants and as much as he wants Steve’s mouth on him, he’s too frantic, too needy for that. “Just…just lemme,” he insists, getting his own hand on his dick and stroking fast. The temptation of Steve’s bare skin in front of him is impossible to resist.

“You gonna come on me, Danno?” asks Steve in a voice that comes out husky instead of teasing.

“You’re mine,” replies Danny. Oh sure, for years the rest of Five-0 saw the connection and a few others, but Danny’s back now and he’s damn well not letting anyone think they have any claim over Steve.

He wraps one hand in Steve’s hair, pulling tight as he brings Steve down into another kiss, this one hard and unyielding and he moves his other hand in faster, tighter strokes until he’s coming all over his hand and Steve’s stomach and only then does Danny give himself permission to relax, to be less fierce in his pursuit.

“Jesus, Danno,” breathes Steve, panting against him.

They kiss languidly for another few minutes until Danny brings himself back upright and realizes what they must look like. He can’t help the laughter that escapes.

Steve makes a face at him. “Seriously? You’re laughing at us. Not one of my preferred reactions from you to be honest.”

“Look at us, Steve,” replies Danny.

Steve’s naked but for the pants and underwear around his ankles. Danny’s got his ass and dick hanging out and is fully clothed otherwise.

“I’m looking,” says Steve lasciviously, but its only a second more before he’s laughing as well. He tugs his briefs up and steps out of his pants, then leans in to tuck Danny’s dick back in his own underwear, kissing the corner of his mouth before undoing the buttons on Danny’s shirt.

“I realize the buttons might be confusing,” says Danny, “but normally one does them up, not the other way around.”

“And normally,” returns Steve, pushing Danny’s shirt off his shoulders, “one is more agreeable about being mostly-naked in my bed.”

Danny grins. “Oh is that how this is going to work?” And then he yawns. The kind where he has to close his eyes and stretch into it.

Steve smirks at him. “Actually, seeing as its 9am and you were on a plane all night, we’re going to sleep.”

The thought admittedly sounds amazing. Danny hadn’t even bothered trying to nap on the plane, he was too worried about Grace, listening to Rachel, and wondering if Steve was going to talk to him. But at the same time… “But…,” protests Danny, making vague hand waving motions in the general crotch area.

“Yeah, when that’s as much as you can manage, I’m thinking its impressive you didn’t fall asleep and start drooling on my dick in the middle of that blowjob.”

“You’re a menace, Steve McGarrett.”

Steve just drags Danny along behind him--some things never change--and to his bedroom. Danny lets Steve strip his shoes and socks off, then his pants, and falls into Steve’s bed with a sigh of relief. He’s relaxed, yes, but honestly this might be the first time he’s felt at home in nearly a year. Its a bit ironic that Steve’s bed--which he’s only been in once--feels like home, but Danny just goes with it, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Steve had to have gotten more sleep, but he seems to sense that Danny doesn’t want to be alone, because he slides beneath the sheets next to him. “Go to sleep, Danno,” says Steve.

Danny feels the gentle press of lips against his forehead. “Steve…”

“I’ll be here in a few hours,” promises Steve. “We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot! If you're of a tumblring mind, I'm onlymystories. I could use some recs on McDanno blogs to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its done! My first McDanno fic. It ended up a teensy bit sappier than I initially intended but I at this point I've sort of leaned into my tendency to write sappy domestic porn so um, roll with it please. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for being so kind about my first venture into this fandom and I look forward to enjoying the magic of McDanno for a while.

The first thing Danny feels in the morning is the overwhelming sense that someone is watching him. Despite not having been around Steve in months, this is not the oddest of sensations. Grace seemed to pick up some of Steve’s stalkerish tendencies, particularly the habit of watching him sleep. It all seems very Heathcliff to him, but still sweet in a way.

Danny himself feels a little bit gross, having fallen into bed exhausted and without his proper routine. He makes a disgruntled noise, only to have a cool cloth land on his face. “One,” says Steve.

It makes no sense, but Danny uses the cloth to wipe away the sleep and feel mildly more refreshed. The sun is low in the sky, just coming into sunset, but there’s a breeze keeping the afternoon air cool. “Two is the toothbrush I got for you in the bathroom,” says Steve.

Danny rather deliberately doesn’t look at Steve as he gets out of bed. He’s pretty sure he won’t want to move anywhere but on top of Steve once he does, and no matter how much he might occasionally wish he could adapt to island life, he needs his routines. Clean, minty fresh breath is a part of that. Its a bit endearing to him that Steve gets that.

When Danny emerges from the bathroom a few moments later, he’s very glad he waited until now to observe Steve.

The man is a damn Adonis, lying back against the pillows, the sheets draped very low across his waist. Danny fully intends to map every inch of Steve’s skin before he leaves this apartment again. The sun is just slipping in through the windows and really, Danny doesn’t know how he left this man once. He’ll never do it again.

“Come back to bed Danno,” beckons Steve, crooking a single finger at him and cracking that devilish grin. There’s a hint of vulnerability in his eyes though and its that more than anything that has Danny crawling into Steve’s lap, kissing him slow and languid, because for once he does have all the time in the world.

They kiss for a long time, Steve’s hands roaming across Danny’s body just as Danny does a little exploring of his own. Steve has a couple new scars, a few new bruises that Danny wasn’t there for, but he’s still his Steve for all of that. The sun is more oranges and pinks across the water than actual sunlight by the time their kisses turn more intense, more needy. Danny rolls his hips against Steve’s, bites back a moan, and lets his nails dig into Steve’s shoulders just a little.

“I really, really need you inside of me, babe,” he says in a low voice before demanding another kiss.

Steve isn’t so reserved with his noises, letting out a rough, choked cry as his cock noticeably hardens against Danny’s thigh. “Danny… fuck,” he breathes.

Danny takes that as a yes. He stretches up and to the side of Steve’s head, reaching into the nightstand drawer that he knows has lube in it. There’s condoms too, so he pulls one out and waves it at Steve. “Yes? Or no?”

Steve’s focus is on sliding Danny’s boxer-briefs off, though he currently seems more caught up in groping Danny’s ass, an option Danny’s in no way opposed to, so it takes a minute for Steve to notice. “Oh,” he says in an odd voice. “Um, its up to you. I’m clean and you were the last person I slept with.”

“Right back atcha babe,” says Danny.

“So?” Steve quirks an eyebrow at him.”

“I just want to feel you,” replies Danny and the way Steve’s eyes darken and smolder tells him all he needs to know.

Steve flips them suddenly, tugging Danny’s briefs the rest of the way off and shimmying part of the way with them so he’s up close and personal with Danny’s ass. He spreads Danny’s legs wider, leaning in to lick at the pucker and Danny keens, fisting his hands in the sheets so he doesn’t accidentally knee Steve in the head. After a few minutes of Steve’s tongue providing the sweetest torture Danny’s ever known, he can feel Steve slide a finger inside him, opening him up to take Steve’s cock. Its a stretch, as he expected after almost a year, but in the best way.

“Think you could come just like this?” asks Steve as he adds a second finger, crooking them just right.

“Probably,” answers Danny, breathing heavily. “But I don’t want to.”

Steve props himself up enough to look at Danny.

“Just not today,” he amends. “I need to see you Steve, please.”

Steve grins at that, like he got the answer he was looking for and Danny can feel himself stretching around a third finger. He’s simultaneously perfectly full and yet desperate to get Steve’s dick inside him, the fingers only serving as a reminder how close he is to what he wants. The second Steve takes his fingers out and comes back up to kiss Danny, he uses his own strength to flip them again, going back to his position on top of Steve. He warms a little lube in his hands before stroking Steve’s cock, then angling himself to slowly sink down on it.

“You know this doesn’t mean you’re driving now right?” smirks Steve.

Danny wants to make a smartass response, he really does, but this, this feeling of Steve’s cock in his ass is everything he’s been needing for ten months, so instead what comes out is “Babe, you know I’m always just here for the ride.”

In any other circumstances Danny knows they’d both be cracking up at the ridiculousness of that line, but again, he can’t think about anything but Steve inside him, filling him up, and its pretty obvious that Steve is just as captivated. “Damn Danny,” says Steve. “You’re gorgeous, you know that. C’mon babe.”

Danny rides Steve with an almost animalistic urgency. His knee should normally be giving him fits, but Danny doesn’t even care. He braces his hands against Steve’s chest so he can give himself a better rhythm until finally, finally, he finds just the right angle and then its only a few minutes more until he’s coming across Steve’s chest for the second time in twelve hours. Steve’s babbling incoherently, a mess of cursing and Danny’s name and bits of begging and as Danny’s still shaking through the last of his orgasm, Steve thrusts upward, once, twice, then comes himself, filling Danny up.

Danny slumps over Steve’s chest, just enough energy to press his lips to Steve’s and whisper, “I love you so fucking much, babe.”

He lets Steve worry about pulling out of him and cleaning them up, too overwhelmed by how perfect that was to care about anything else.

Eventually, his stomach growls, reminding him he hasn’t eaten in a while. Steve laughs at him until his own stomach makes a similar noise and Danny shoves him out of bed, insisting that they can take an hour to eat and sit out on the lawn.

Steve protests the idea of getting dressed to do this, not at all shocking in Danny’s opinion, but compromises by pulling on a pair of drawstring pants and flip flops to pad his way downstairs.

He fixes some sort of hodge-podge variation of pad Thai using a mix of veggies from the fridge and Danny considers the Longboards he opens to be his contribution. When the food’s done, they take it outside and sit in comfortable silence as they eat.

“I’m going to have to find an apartment again,” observes Danny, once the dishes are rinsed and in the sink and they’ve each got a third beer in hand.

“Fuck that, you’re staying here,” says Steve.

“You need a kept man that bad,” teases Danny, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on Steve’s arm.

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t want to only wake up next to you on half the days of the week.”

Danny blushes, he can’t help it when Steve says something so absurdly romantic. “I expect to be woken up with coffee and malasadas on work days and with your dick on our days off.”

Steve smirks. “That can be arranged.”

“Well in that case,” says Danny, leaning over his chair to kiss Steve, “I’m all yours babe. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will absolutely be a 2nd chapter that is nothing but porn, I just have to finish it.


End file.
